An accurate and up-to-date driver's log is needed for appropriate driver performance assessment and for complying with the hours-of-service (HOS) rule of the Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration (FMCSA). In addition to regular driver's log audits, the Commercial Vehicle Safety Alliance (CVSA) conducts frequent roadside inspections of commercial motor vehicles and requires drivers to produce current and accurate driver logs. However, it is difficult to maintain accurate and up-to-date driver's logs. One problem is that driver logs are prone to human errors as they are typically manually maintained by drivers. And, another problem is that driver logs are not up-to-date as they are time consuming to maintain.